Confessions
by Air-and-water123
Summary: Takes place after the end of "The Promise" part three. Aang and Katara spend some time together after the craziness that came from the promise Aang made to Zuko which later ensued into chaos. He confesses the main reason why he decided to abandon support for the Harmony Restoration Movement. Kataang.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to say real quick, this idea was inspired by a story written by Light-Eco-Sage. It takes place after The Promise ending. I just felt I should say that in case it seems too similar. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Aang was exhausted. So much had happened over the last week or so, he hadn't really had time to just sit down and relax. After the whole confrontation with Zuko, and then later having to save him from falling into the chasm, Aang felt like he could sleep for a week.

But he knew that he couldn't. After all, Zuko was already doing that, and the last thing the world needed was for the Avatar to take a long nap, too. Besides, there was important work to be done.

When Katara had told him about her vision of their future, he had been both happy and a bit apprehensive. Of course that was what he had been hoping for since he met her, but he hadn't thought before how their relationship was like the thing he was fighting against.

It wasn't that he didn't want people to be happy. After all, the monks had raised him and taught him that all people were equal, no matter what the circumstances. These were the principles he based his life on, and was the reason why he had found another way to defeat Ozai without taking his life.

But he had seen how the integrating of the two nations had done. Their traditions and festivals had been changed. And that scared Aang.

Because all he had left of his people were the air temples, his bison and lemur, and the teachings and traditions from before the iceberg. And he knew all it would take was one little slip up for those traditions to be changed in a way that he probably wouldn't like very much.

It was for that reason that up until he talked with Katara that he had supported the Harmony Restoration Movement. He knew that the world had always been separated for a reason, but it wasn't until she told him about what she wanted for their future that he realized how the world needed to change.

Because their love was proof that when cultures blended, it could be something beautiful. He hadn't even realized that by backing up the Movement, he was unintentionally saying that he and Katara couldn't be together. Had he known that, he was fairly sure he would have joined her side immediately.

For he had waited so long to be hers. All the hours he spent aching, wondering if she felt the same, if she would ever feel the same. Only to throw it away later? He would have kicked himself if he had been so stupid.

And although he knew it wasn't the only reason he had decided to abandon his support for the Movement, he knew it was as important to him as any other reason. Katara was everything to him. Being without her would be like trying to breathe with no air.

Katara herself had been scared, too. She trusted Aang's judgement, and even though the fate of the world was more important than their relationship… she had been scared to death that he would decide that the nations needed to be divided. She knew he loved her a lot, as much as she loved him, she was sure. But she knew there was a reason why he had decided to continue backing the Harmony Restoration Movement.

But when he had declared that the time of separation was over, she was so relieved. She may have told him that she would understand no matter what he decided, but the thought of being without him killed her inside. She would never admit it out loud, but she had worried whether or not they would still be able to be together.

After the mess at Ember Island, after the battle with Azula where she had realized that she wasn't confused, but scared, she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Waiting for him to come back to her was agonizing, not knowing if he had survived or not. Though she couldn't help but feel selfish as she had waited, for she had broken his heart trying to spare herself pain.

In the end, she knew that whether they had been together or not if he had died, she would have been equally heartbroken all the same. The only difference would be if he had died, he would never know how she felt. She thanked the Spirits every day that she was given that chance to tell him she loved him.

That she was given a chance to be with him, despite everything that she did to him.

And with all of that had happened since she pulled him out of the iceberg, only to lose it over the division of the nations? The thought was unbearable to her. But she knew she had to. Because as much as she loved Aang, she knew that the fate of the world mattered more.

Fortunately for her, Aang had made the decision that saved her from going back into a depression. Likely worse than when she had lost her mother.

Of course Katara knew she could find someone else who could make her happy. But she also knew that no one would _ever_ make her as happy as Aang made her. She didn't want to be with anyone else. No, no one else would make her smile and laugh and feel so young as Aang did. Only Aang could make her feel so young and somehow so old at the same time. His endless energy both reinvigorated her and made her feel as if she was an elderly woman trying to keep up with someone four times younger than her. The thought of being without him… she couldn't even think of it without tears threatening to spill down her face.

And she was thankful that she would never have to live out that horrible reality.

She smiled as her thoughts were interrupted by none other than the subject of her thoughts as she stood on the balcony of their little apartment. Ever since the showdown between Aang and Zuko, they had decided to stay in the city to get things moving. Aang and Kuei had both announced together that the Harmony Restoration Movement was no more.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile as he looked up at the sun dipping down over the horizon, sending shadows throughout the city.

"Hey," she smiled back and kissed his cheek. She laughed as she saw the blush that found its way onto his cheeks. Even after dating for a year, she was delighted to see that she could still do that to him. Though she knew he wasn't as nervous as he once was, mostly because they equally initiated the kisses. It was still rather gratifying to see how easily she affected him. "How did it go with Zuko?"

His blush quickly receded and his smile dropped a bit, making her a bit worried. "Oh, it went fine. We talked and worked things out."

"Well, that's good, right?"

Aang didn't respond for a few moments, making her more worried. "Aang, what's wrong?" she asked him seriously.

Letting out a long sigh, he knew he couldn't keep anything from her. "It's just… So many things have happened in the last couple weeks." He paused and looked down at his feet. "With all the fights between whether to keep or dismantle the colonies, and that I almost…" He shook his head at himself, ashamed at what he had almost done to his friend.

"Aang, we've been over this. It's not your fault," she tried to reassure him. He didn't look convinced. "Zuko was being stubborn, but what matters is that you didn't kill him."

He was silent for a few moments before he looked down at his feet. "But I could have. If you hadn't stopped me, I probably would have." A long, disappointed-in-himself sigh escaped his lips. "He's my friend. How could I have let myself get to that point?"

Katara tried to console him, but there was something else bothering him, too. Something that he had to get off his chest. "And, I almost let myself get in the way of the world." He glanced at her. "In the way of _us_. I was so scared of losing what it's like to be an air bender, I didn't even realize that by going through with this, I was saying that we couldn't be together."

"Aang-"

He shook his head adamantly. "Katara, I don't think you know how much you mean to me. Being with you… has been the best time of my life." Katara's eyes started to tear up a little, making him smile a little before he resumed looking at his feet.

"I loved spending time with Gyatso, back when the Nomads were still around," he began, knowing he had to say everything he was thinking. "He was my best friend. The only one who really cared about me back then." He took a deep breath. "And as much as I feel guilty about it… As much as I miss him, I'm glad that everything happened the way it did. Not about my people dying, but if everything hadn't happened the way it did, I would never have met you."

At this, Katara's face was streaming with tears as he diligently kept looking at his feet, unable to meet her gaze. "Through all the bad times I've gone through, it was worth it. Because of where we are right now. And I know that one of the reasons I changed my mind about the Harmony Restoration Movement was because of our relationship, and that it shouldn't have been a reason, but… I can't help it."

Finally dragging his attention from his feet, he looked up into her eyes and was startled to see the tears flowing down her lovely cheeks. "Katara-"

"No," she shook her head and wiped the tears away. "Please. Keep going."

He was reluctant. Aang absolutely hated seeing her cry, and knowing he was the reason she was crying just made it worse, but he loved her enough to grant her request, even if he dearly wished she would stop crying.

"I can't help it," he finally continued after a few moments of staring at her, wishing he could get the tears to stop falling. "I've been in love with you since the moment you freed me from the iceberg. And I know you always tell me that I shouldn't pick you over the world, but you're _my_ world, Katara." Even more tears streamed down her face, making her feel ridiculous. Like she was playing into the portrayal of her at the play.

"I might have been against the thought of the colonies at first, but when you told me about what you saw for our future… And after talking to Roku, I just knew I couldn't do it. Roku told me to contemplate the world, and when I did, all I could think about was our friends and family." He cupped her face in his hand. "And all I could think about was you."

More tears streamed down Katara's face before she simply couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his face with her hands, she smashed her lips to his and kissed him with all the love she could muster. He kissed her back with just as much vigor, never wanting to forget this feeling, this time, this place. They just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Her words came back to her in the middle of the battle. _Even if we have to be apart_. She silently thanked the Spirits that that would never have to be her reality. That she would never have to be without the man she loved. The man who she knew she didn't deserve.

Because Aang had chosen her. Before she had even known it, he had chosen _her_. The thought would amaze her every day of her life that such an amazing person like Aang would want her. What she did to deserve him, she didn't know.

After a few moments, the need for air became too great and they reluctantly pulled apart. "Wow," Aang laughed a little breathlessly. "What was that for?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "For you just being you," she replied simply, making him smile before they kissed again.

She supposed she should have known that something would interrupt their moment. And she supposed she shouldn't be surprised it would be interrupted by none other than her brother. After all, he had interrupted their moment after their kiss at the Jasmine Dragon.

"Hey Katara, have you seen-" A strangled gasp escaped his mouth as he witnessed his best friend and little sister kissing. "Oogies!" he shuddered while diligently avoiding looking at them.

At this, Katara reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and glared at her brother for what felt like the thousandth time. "Sokka," she said in a warning tone. Sokka gulped a little, seeing the dangerous look on her face. "What did I say about you saying 'Oogies'?" It wasn't a question.

He laughed nervously. "Um… Not to say it anymore?"

She continued glaring at him, and he felt like she was mentally freezing him in a block of ice. "Okay! Okay! I won't say it anymore!" he exclaimed hastily.

Katara smirked at this and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good. I've heard you say it enough already. You don't have to like it, but I swear to the Spirits, if you say it one more time-"

"Got it! Can I go now, please?" he begged with pouty eyes.

She couldn't hide the smirk that found its way onto her face and sighed, shrugging. "Go ahead. Just make sure I don't hear it again." He nodded and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the two lovers standing there.

"You know, I really don't mind that he says that," Aang felt he should put out there in case she was doing it for him.

"I know you don't. But I do," she replied simply with a smile in his direction. "I get disgusted when I see him and Suki kissing, but I don't say anything like that." He laughed a little as she leaned into him, feeling comforted by his embrace. "Besides, he keeps interrupting our moments. Maybe now he won't."

Aang smiled and kissed her head, despite being about the same height as her. "Knowing him, he will." Katara laughed and he squeezed her tighter. "But that's okay. As long as we keep having moments like this, then it's worth it."

Katara couldn't keep the smile off her face as she inhaled his scent. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you, too," he murmured back and continued holding her, just enjoying the fact that this amazing, beautiful woman was his. They just stood there for a while in each others' arms when of course someone else just _had_ to interrupt their time together.

"Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen! Get down here and help me get these lily livers to stop being lily livers!" Toph called from underneath their balcony.

At this, they both laughed a little. "Well, looks like Toph needs our help. Shall we?" Aang offered his hand to her.

She smiled and took it, interlacing their fingers. "Absolutely." They made their way downstairs, knowing that they would need to help spare Toph's "lily livers" from their Sifu's harsh training. But they realized as they walked down there that they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
